The invention relates to a container for accommodating data storage media such as magnetic tape cassettes or discs.
A known container for storing such media is shown in West German Patent Document PS 22 48 408. That container, used for compact cassettes, has a slider member that moves in and out of the housing. The cassettes ride on the slider member. On the front face of the slider member, there is a plate which closes the housing when the slider member is inserted. This plate also can serve as a carrier for a label. The slider member has free spaces so that each compact cassette can be grasped by its edges and lifted over the front plate of the slider member when the slider member has been ejected by a spring arrangement from the housing.
Because the surface dimensions of other types of data storage media, such as video cassettes or compact discs, are greater than a hand span, they are best grasped by gripping their large surfaces rather than their edges. It is desirable to be able to remove the data storage medium while such data storage medium is in alignment with the direction of outward movement of the slider member. A front wall on the slider member, such as in the '408 device, could prevent such removal.